como conquistar a un chico con la ayuda de 5 chica
by yessi45
Summary: kaede esta enamorado de hana desde el dia que lo conosio pero no save como conquistalo. al inicial el segundo año llegan 5 nuevas alunas las cuales tienen pensado a ayudar a kaede a conquistar a hana. espero que se divierta por que de todo aqui puede pasa


aclarasi los personajes de inelsi,julian,yessi,elina y rita me pertenesen y todos los demas no. por cierto los consejos aqui dados no son reales asi que si tu quieres ponelos en pratica es por desision tuya

Era un día común in corrientes en la ciudad de kanagawa los jóvenes tenían que ir a clases

Era un día común in corrientes en la ciudad de kanagawa los jóvenes tenían que ir a clases. En la secundaria shojocu se ve a los estudiantes acercarse a sus aulas asta que se escucha un grito estridente por todo el edificio, espantando a todos, así que van haber quien era la persona que estaba asiendo tremendo ruido al notar que era el pelirrojo mas escandaloso de toda la secundaria y que la razón de que tirara tremendo grito se trataba de que su enemigo declarado estaría en su mismo salón todos el mundo se quedo perplejo, lo que les duro asta que tocaron la campana para entrar a clases.

-buenos días alumnos-saludo el maestro al entrar al salón.

-buenos días profesor- dijeron a coro casi todos lo alumnos.

-bueno para empezar el día de hoy tendremos a dos nuevas alunas, pueden pasar-des pues de decir esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas que era idénticas.-bueno ellas son Yessi y Elina Ning y vienen de Hong Kong, China espero que todos las traten bien- iba diciendo el profesor mientras escribía su nombres en la pisara.

-esperamos que nos llevemos muy bien- dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono

-bueno, es hora de ver donde se sentara-en lo que decía esto el profesor pasaba su mirada por el salón- ustedes se sentara cada una al lado de Rukagua kaede y Sakuraqui Hanamichi.

-si-volvieron a decir al unísono.

Mientras se dirigían a sus asientos, cosa que extraño a todo ya que ellas eran nuevas y se comportaba como si ya conociera a algunos de ellos. Ya cuando se avían ubicado en su lugar el profesor comenzó a hablar de nuevo-como labran ente año abra algunas modificaciones al modo de trabajo de ustedes, así que los maestros decidimos agrúpalos en equipos de 4 persona con las cuales tendrán que compartir sus deberes a partir de mañana, esto se aplicara en todas las materias- después de decir esa información empezó a nombra los miembro de cada equipo, asta que llego al ultimo grupo cual ya se imagina va el escándalo que el pelirrojo del salón- esto son los nombres de los integrantes del ultimo equipo, Yessi, Elina Ning ,Kaede Rukagua y Sakuraqui Hanamichi.

-no…. Por que me toco con el kizune apestoso- había gritado Hanamichi

-daho- había expresado Rukagua.

Y Yessi y Elina se habían puesto a reír de lo lindo por lo cómico del asunto, ya que Hanamichi y Kaede avían empezado a discutir asta que el profesor les llamo la atención, así que tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas de caerse a golpees.

De pues de ese inconveniente el profesor empezó a dar la clase asta el avio de hora.

-hola chicos- Yessi y Elina avían saludado al unísono a Kaede y Hanamichi después de que el profesor saliera del salón.

-hola-avía saludado Hanamichi sin mucho ánimo.

-que quieren- avía preguntado Kaede con un todo helado

-que malo eres Ka-cha-avía expresado Elina, recibiendo una mirada asesina departe de este – sabes muy bien que eso no funciona con nosotras-le responde como si nada. Demostrando así que en ver da no le asía efecto alguno la miradas asesina de Rukagua

-bueno para lo que vinimos a hablar es sobre los trabajos en grupo que menciono el profesor- respondió como si nada Yessi mientras le tapaba la boca a Elina, para que dejara de molestar a Kaede- así que queríamos saber como va a ser el modo de trabajo, en que lugar lo aremos y quien va hacer el líder de todo- les pregunto yessi recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de kaede y otra de no entendí nada por parte de hanamichi

-bueno yo creo que el modo de trabajo debería se el trabajar todos junto, y el lugar en que lo aremos debería ser en la casa de los chicos y el líder claro que yo- respondió elina después de haberse zafado del agarre de yessi

-en lo primero estoy de acuerdo, en lo segundo ¿Por qué tan solo en nuestra casa? y en lo tercero no estoy muy seguro-dio su opinión hanamichi

-por que nuestra madre nos prohibió llevar chicos a la casa-respondieron al unísono

-como no las va a prohibir después de la fiesta que dieron ayer sin permiso- respondió kaede con un tono de voz burlona

-nosotras que recodemos tu ni siquiera te avías quejado en toda la noche-volvieron a hablar al unísono. Recibiendo denuedo una mirada asesina por parte de kaede, y una de total asombro por parte de hanamichi- volviendo al tema principal estará bien dejarlo así- volvió yessi a caviar de tema como si nada. Al oír el timbre de cambio de hora volvieron a sus asientos para poner a tensión al maestro que les tocaba ahora, así siguieron las clases asta el receso donde misteriosamente desaparecieron yessi y elina

En otra parte del la secundaria mas específicamente en el tejado se encontraba seis persona almorzando como si fuera ya una costumbre hacerlo, que si alguien los viera se armaría tremendo escándalo, por que el témpano de hielo de kaede rukagua estaba platicando con cinco lindas chicas sabiéndose su total apatía asía la mujeres

-bueno ka-chan dinos si ya te gusta alguien de este lugar- pregunto elina recibiendo total aprobación por las demás chicas

-pues siendo sincero si al alguien que me gusta- respondo kaede como si estuvieran hablado del clima

-pues dinos quien es, o si es chico o chica- pregunto una chica morena, pelinegra y larga, de unos ojos negros, esbelta y de gran entusiasmo

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Julián- concordó una chica de tes ababillada, rubia, ojos marrones, esbelta y de gran entusiasmo y un poco tímida

-Ynelsi y Julián déjelo hablar- les reprendió yessi con una mirada de reproche en sus ojos

-pues es de hanamichi sakuragi- respondió kaede con la cara roja que paresia como si estuviese compitiendo con un tomate de lo rojo que estaba

-lo sabíamos- dijeron yessi y elina al unísono

-y como lo sabían- pregunto kaede

-pues que tu te dignaras a habla con otro ser humano y que no sean monosílabas eso es ya por algo que te llame la a tensión- respondió yessi

-si, en eso tiene razón hermana- concordó elina

-oiga y como es el chico- pregunto Julián ya harta de que hablaran entre ellos tres

-pues es el único chico con el cabello rojo de todo el lugar- respondió elina sin muchas ganas de describir al chico

-bueno es hora de volver al salón-dijo kaede para safarse de tema, reexhibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todas las chicas.

Así regresaron cada uno a su salón para seguir con las clases concordando reunirse en el gimnasio para ver el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto para que pudieran ver al muy llamativo pelirrojo, llegado cada una a su salón a esperar que terminara las clases, entre cambios de materia y gritos por aquí y por allá terminaron las clases y las chicas se reunieran en la entrada del gimnasio en donde observarían el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto, se sentaron en las bancas para poder observar el entrenamiento con un poco de priva sida

- kaede tiene muy buen gusto, no lo creen- pregunto ynelsi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las otras al ver al pelirrojo con su ropa de deporte, asiéndolas babear en el proceso y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de kaede que estaba que echaba chispas por lo ojos

-si las miradas mataran ya nos abrían matad unas mil beses en un minuto-dijo elina con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios recibiendo la afirmación por parte de las otras

-por que en cada lugar en el que este kaede siempre debe haber un grupo de locas-pregunto Julián

-por que todas lo quieren para ellas hermana-le respondió ynelsi

-oigan por que no las mandamos a callar- pregunto elina con una sonrisa malvada

-estamos de acuerdo-respondieron las otras

-a las tres-dijo yessi, empezó a contar asta tres

- ya calle grupo de buitres que el nunca les ara caso- les gritaron las cinco al unísono llamando la atención de todos lo que se encontraban hay. Recibiendo una mirada de furia mal contenida de las chicas que estaban gritando a todo pulmón "kaede te amamos"

-Y quienes son ustedes para decirnos eso-preguntón unas de las locas

-sus novias-volvieron a hablar al unísono

Dejando esta pelea de lado, en la cancha los chicos empezaron a hacerle un montón de pregunta

-oye rukagua cual de ellas es tu novia-pregunto un chico a kaede

-pues las cinco- respondió kaede como si nada

- QUE-gritaron todo los presente encesto las cinco chica que tres de ellas sonreían victoriosas y las otras dos les sacaban la lengua

-como les quedo el ojo chiquillas- se burlaba elina

-elina déjalas tranquilas que suficiente tienen de que en un solo día se les rompió el corazón- decía Julián mientras asía mímica con la manos, asiendo reír a las otras y a kaede aunque usted no lo crea, dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos el echo de ver a kaede rukagua sonriendo es señal de cataclismo

-eh gane la apuesta, ahora paguen- dejo yessi muy feliz de la vida

-no vuelvo a aspotas en contra tuya- dijo Julián muy decaída, al igual que las otras tres mientras le pagaban a yessi y elina. En eso estaba asta que alguien le lasa un balón a yessi el cual atrapa con gran facilidad a un cuando estaba de espalda

-que te sucede kaede por que me lo lazaste el balón- replicaba yessi muy molesta

-quiero que bajes aquí- le ordena este

- bueno ya que- después de decir esto yessi de un gran salto con pirueta al revés, dejando a la gran mayoría asombrados –bien para qué soy buena ka-chan- pregunto con un tono infantil en la voz

-jugaremos un uno a uno-le dijo este

-esta seguro de querer jugar contra mi ka-cha- pregunto yessi un poco preocupada, bueno asta que oyó como el grupo de locas gritaba "vamos rukagua dale su merecido a esa zorra" cosa que le hizo enfadar-bueno empecemos esta partida- espeto yessi con un tono que denotaba su creciente ira asía los gritos de las locas

-vamos yessi, dale un tapón de boca a esta locas-gritaron las cuatros muy molestas tan bien por los gritos de las locas

(En serio que esas chicas son molestas para hacer enfadar a las cinco al mismo tiempo) pensó kaede al ver saltar chispa al alrededor de las cincos chicas que estaban cada vez más cabreada así que decidió empezar el uno contra uno para evitar de que cambiara de parecer y decidiera y a partirle la boca a ese grupo de locas, buenos en eso estaban asta que sonó el celular de yessi

-halo-decía yessi al contentar el celular

-_disculpe las molestia señorita, pero quería saber si los señoriítos estaban con sute-_pregunto la otra voz

-no ningunos de ellos se encuentra aquí, no me digas que no han llegado-pregunto yessi a modo de suplica

-_pues no señorita y asía mas de media hora debía haber llegado-_ le respondió

-bueno yo y elina los iremos a buscar, y gracia por avisarme- dijo ante de colgar

-ka-chan podemos dejar esta partida para otro día- le pregunto yessi un poco exasperada

-si claro que podemos jugar mañana- dijo este muy tranquilo

-gracias ka-chan- le agradeció esta para luego voltearse y dirigirse asía donde esta las demás-bueno elina y yo nos tenemos que ir por que tenemos que encontrar a nuestros pollitos en fuga así que nos vemos mañana-dijo esta a modo de despedida

-nos vemos-se despidieron las otras tres. Bueno así termina este día para estos seis aunque dos de ellas estaban muy fastidiadas por que los chicos eles desobedecieron y se fueron a andar por ahí.

Al día siguiente toda la preparatoria era un caos por todas las chicas del instituto estaban que se les tiraban encimas así las cinco nuevas por que no dejaban a rukagua solo ni a luz ni a sombra, bueno solo para ir al baño y los vestidores eran los únicos lugares donde lo dejaban ir solo por que sabían que ninguna chicas en su subsano juicio entraría hay. El resto del día paso de una manera un poco rehurta por las repentina guerra que se armo entres las chicas y los chicos ya que algunos chicos se pusieron a defender a las intrusos como eran que ellas llamaban a las cinco chicas que en menos de 48 horas eran las mas odiada por toda la secundaria, bueno así fue como paso el días asta la salida en donde solo quedaban yessi, elina, kaede y hanamichi por que estos dos últimos estaban discutiendo sobre a cual casa deberían ir, así estaba la cosa kaede quería ir a la casa de hanamichi y este a la casa del otro.

-ya basta decidámoslo a lazar quieren-pregunto elina harta de oírlos gritar- así que lancemos una moneda al aire y el que gane decide donde vamos-dijo esta para después lanzar una moneda al aire y atraparla al caree y taparla con la otra mano

-cruz-dijo kaede

-cara-dijo hana

-y el ganador es sakuragi-dijo después de haber visto que la moneda a vía caído justamente de cara- bueno nos vamos a casa de ka-chan- grito esta muy contenta por que por fin se pedirían ir de hay

Así que empezaron a dirigirse a la casa de kaede en el camino tuviero que pasar por un parque en el cual se detiene por que yessi tenia que ir a buscar a los chicos que se encontraban hay

-hola ka-chan- dijera cinco chicos de aproximada mente 14,12, 11 y 7 años al unísono

-y quien este chico mama-pregunto uno de los chicos a elina

-un compañero de la secundaria- dijo esta

-el es tu hijo-dijo el pelirrojo un poca asombrado ya que el niño no paresia tener mas de 7 años

-si- dijeron madre e hijo al unísono

-bueno sakuragi ellos son kamuy el mayor de nuestros hijos-señalo a un chico de aproximadamente 14 años, piel blanca, ojos aguamarina, cabello castaño claro con un deje de rojizo en las punta

-es un placer conocerte- dijo este muy educadamente

-bueno sigamos el es kohaku nuestro hermano menor-ahora señalo a un muchacho muy parecido al otro solo con algunas diferencias en su cabello que en ves de ser castaño eran de un tono verdoso, sus ojos eran de un verde azulado y unos dos años menos que el otro.

-mucho gusto- experto este muy serio para su edad

-el es sasuke uchija mi hermano adoptivo-siguió yessi mientras señalaba a un chico de la misma edad que el otro de un porte engreído y casi serio de pelo negro azulado, ojos de un negro profundo y una piel blanca casi como la nieve

-que gusto el conocerte-dijo este con un deje de superioridad en la voz

-sasuke no seas así-le regaño yessi por el modo tan arrogante de hablar-bueno el es naruto usumagui mi otro hermano adoptivo-señalo yessi a un chico de aprosimadamoente11 años que estaba agarrado del brazo del otro con una gran sonrisa en los labios, de pelo rubio, ojos azule como el cielo en primavera, de un tez un poco bronceada y con tres marquitas semejante a bigotes de zorro en las mejillas que contrataba muy bien con su linda sonrisa

-mucho gusto en conocerte teballo- casi grito este muy contesto

-bueno ellos son loki el hijo de elina y kenchi mi hijo-dijo yessi esta ves señalando a los dos últimos chicos muy parecidos entra si, si no fuera por su cabello y ojos podría pasar por gemelo como sus madre, bueno loki es de cabello castaño y ojos azul claro, y kenchi es de cabello rojo como la sangre y de unos ojos violeta claro

-mucho gusto dijeron al unísono como normar mente hacen ellas dos

- el gusto es mió-dijo este sin creer que tres de esos chicos son hijos de esa dos- oiga ning ustedes dijeron que kamui era hijo de las dos si no me equivoco-pregunto este un poco confundido

-si así, él es hijo tanto de elina como mió- le contesto yessi muy tranquila-mejor sigamos-dijo esta con un tono infantil

(Aun no puedo creer que ellas sean madres de esos tres y mucho menos después de ver lo infantil en que se comporta) pesaba hanamichi asta que llegaron a una casa un poco grande pero muy linda. Mientras veía como rukagua habría la puerta muy tranquilo y mientas dejaba pasar a yessi, elina y los niños entraban como si estuvieran en su casa

-no vienes daho-me dice rukagua sacándome de mis pensamiento ya que este tan solo estaba esperando a que el se dignará a moverse. Al entra se ve todo en su lugar o por lo meno se veía en orden, asta llegar a la sala donde yessi y elina ya se encontraban sentadas

-oye ning donde están los niños-le pregunta hana a yessi que era la que se encontraba mas cerca por los chicos ya que no lo ve por ninguna parte

-están en la sala del segundo piso asiendo sus deberes o persiguiendo a sombra, y por favor sakuragi llámanos por nuestros nombre se te ara mas fácil dirigirte a una de las dos-le respondió yessi

-esta bien, y por cierto quien es sombra- pregunta hana un poco desubicado por que avía jurado que rukagua vivía solo

-es mi mascota-respondió kaede muy normar

-oiga ante de empezar quisiera ásele una pregunta a ustedes dos-dijo elina-por que ustedes dos siempre se la pasan paliando-

-elina tiene raso por que siempre se la pasan peleando-concordó yessi

-pues este zorro apestoso es mi rival tanto en el baloncesto como en el amor-dijo hana con llamas en los ojos

-bueno yo entendí lo de rival en el baloncesto pero no entendí eso de en el amor-dijo elina con un gran sino de interrogación en la cabeza

-pues la chica que a mí me gusta le gusta el kizune-dijo este un poco deprimido

-ka-chan no sabia que te gustaba una chica-dijo yessi un poco molesta

-a mi no me gusta ninguna chica tonta y ustedes dos saben quien es que me gusta-dijo este un poco cabreado

-no hable así de ella-dijo hana que estaba a punto de tirarse encima a kaede

-pero sakuragi ka-chan siempre se dirige a las chicas de ese modo además tu no dijiste quien era-dejo yessi muy calmada

-ella es Haruko la hermana del capitán-dijo este después de que se le bajo la cólera

-a la muchacha por la cual siempre te comporta tan tonto-dijo kaede después de haber pensado por un momento

-que en tose tu no sabias quien era-dijo hana pegando el grito al cielo

-ka-chan sufre de perdida de memoria temporal amenos de que la persona no sea importante su mente la borra- explico yessi con gran facilidad-si no fuera de que las chicas y nosotras no fuéramos amiga de ka-chan desde la infancia quizás nos hubiese olvidado-dijo yessi mientras se le asomaba una gota de sudor en la frente

-en tose esa rivalidad que hemos tenido por durante un años fue en vano-dijo hana un poco asombrado

-así párese sakuragi pero ahora de que no hay motivos por lo cual pelear peden intentar hacerse amigos-dijo elina muy contenta

-bueno ya que, así que amigos-dijo hana mientras le extendía una mano asía kaede el cual la tomo con un lindo sonrojo el cual no pudo ser notado por hana pero si por yessi y elina que ya sabían el motivo de este

-ya que las pases están echas por que no empezamos a hacer nuestros deberes-dijo yessi muy divertida. Después de esta reconciliados se pusieron a hacer sus deberes y debes en cuando hana y kaede preguntaban las cosas que no se sabia las cuales siempre era contestada y explicada por yessi y elina, a si estuviera largo rato asta que kamui bajo la escalera

-mama ya tenemos hambre-dijo este un poco extrañado de que hubiese tanto silesiano en la sala contando que en esta se encontraban su madres

-se me había olvidado, iré a preparar algo de comer-dijo yessi dejando a hana sorprendido por lo rápido en que se movió asía la cocina

-creo que es mejor que tomemos un descanso para cenar-dijo elina dirigiéndose asía kaede y hana-bueno kamui podrías decirles a los demás que bajen que en un rato estará la comida-dijo esta vez asía kamui

-no creen en que deberíamos ayudar a yessi a prepara la cena-dijo hana después de que kamui se fuera a avisarles a los demás

-si claro, si ella te deja entra a la cocina-espeto kaede con sarcasmos

-como así- dijo hana que no había en tendido nada

-pues cuando yessi esta en la cocina no hay nadie que pueda pasar de la puerta sin que te saque a patada a los cinco segundo- el explico elina a hana que este depuse de haber recibido semejante explicación le apareció una gota gigante arriba de la cabeza, a así pasaron veinte minutos cuando yessi hizo su reaparición

-ya pueden pasar al comedor-dijo esta con una sonrisa en los labios

-si-dijeron kaede y elina

-como pudiste hacerlo en tan poco tiempo-pregunto este un poco anonadado de que esta preparara una cena para 9 gentes en tan solo 20 minutos

-soy rápida al cocinar-dijo esta con simpleza mientras se dirigía a la escalera para llamar a los chicos lo cuales bajaron al instantes y uno de ellos cargaban entre sus bazos un zorro negro cosa que extraño a hana-bueno es hora de dirigirnos al comedor, naruto pásame a sombra y vete a lavar la manos-dijo esta mientras tomaba al zorro entre sus manos. Bueno ya en el comedor hana se sorprendió al ver toda la comida echas en tan sólo vente minutos, la cena paso entre risas y gritos ya que elina y los chicos se pusieron a molestar a kaede para ver cuanto aguantaba antes de que se pusiera a perseguirlos por toda el comedor bueno asta que yessi les dio tremendo coscorrón para que dejaran de jugar, después de que terminaron de fregar cosa que les toco hacer a hana y a kaede por que esto se avían negado a ayudar a poner la mesa, cosa que le agrado del todo a kaede ya que eso significaba que estarían un rato solos mientras yessi y elina esperaban en la sala, aunque esta dos habían puesto eso como excusa para dejarlos solos y para planear el modo de juntarlos, cuando esto dos entraron a la sala encontrado a las dos muy sonrientes aunque kaede conocía esa mirada malévola que lo único que trae encima son muchos problemas y dolores de cabezas pero le salía mejor no decir nada ya que ellas son capases de matarlo si les arruinaba los planes. Así que después de estas cavilaciones por parte de kaede siguieron asiendo sus tareas sin darse cuenta que ya cuando habían terminados con toda ya era media noche

-creo que es mejor que nos quedemos a dormir aquí, no crees yessi-dijo elina después de haber revisado la hora en su celular

-si tienes razón, oye sakuragi por que no también te quedas-dijo yessi como si estuviera en su casa

-dejen de comportase como si fueran la dueña de la casa-dijo kaede con un tono de fastidio en la voz. Que solo consiguió que habas hermanas sonrieran como si no fuera con ellas con quienes estuvieran hablando

7


End file.
